


Ecstasy

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Haikyuu smut, M/M, Oikawa as a professional volleyball player, Oikawa doing drugs, Smut, Suga as a stripper, Suga as a teacher, dont copy to another website, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: “How could two people who once faced against each other in the volleyball court, both as a student and a player could end up as different as the Heaven and Earth today?”In which Sugawara and Oikawa was reunited again. No, not outside the school. At a nightclub’s lavatory.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Made it after reading something plus at 1AM

“Use your tongue.”, the brunette had whispered, his fingers tugging at the scalp of Suga’s silver light hair. 

Sugawara hummed in response and lapped around the base, producing an intentional obscene sound with the spit. He knows what he’s doing alright. He knows when Oikawa sudden tug was way more intense and how he knows the proud Tooru’s knuckles were ghost white. 

When Sugawara had exitted the Miyagi Prefecture Elementary School gate this evening, he mentally calculated his profits and the bills that needed to be settled by the end of the month. Then, there’s also the broken heater in his small apartment which is honestly acting up now that winter is approaching.

The pay as a daycare worker was enough. If you want to keep on living off scraps, that is. Life in the 21st Century is a tough thing and-

Sugawara could list it out in his planners but he had to rush for his next work. He had huffed a long sigh before pressing the pedals to drive to the next town.

When he took up the job, he had expected a touchy customer —An old man eyeing his ass when he glided on that glinting steel pole. He also expected a seductive customer. The type to grind their half-hard crotch towards your ass as they slip more paper notes into your cleavage, all the while smirking sexily as their hands roamed shamelessly over your body. 

The bunny costume Sugawara had donned tonight was tight and slutty. The material elastic against Suga’s lean body, exposing his pale skin with some freckled dots beneath those ivory layers. His starlight hair was flowy and smelled like lemongrass, fresh and spicy. A whole bunny ears was adorned on his head as a cute accessory to complete the ‘bunny boy’ look. The thigh high stockings hugged his supple flesh beautifully and inevitably created a sensual type of look. His milky skin a contrast with the jet black layer draped around it. 

Under the neon limelights where sweaty bodies were bathed with sin and promiscuity, a heated pair of brown eyes burned into Sugawara’s.

It was familiar.

The gaze was similar and spine-chilling. Suga swore he saw it before. The type of gaze to alert you of a raging beast, the type to warn you the storm was brewing and the type to cause your heart lurch with the abrupt shift of momentum.

In short, it was Oikawa Tooru’s.

Sugawara could have continued twerking on the stage as men wooed and threw their money like the rain but something tugged Sugawara to check up on his old rival. By check up of course he meant a show.

Fast forward, here he is sucking Oikawa’s cock to satiate their hormones. 

Oikawa’s face was layered with a sheen of sweat. Every now and then when he tilted his head to contain the overwhelming pleasure, the dim light hitting on his visage illuminated his sharp features. To be frank, it was unfair. This man had his whole career merely on looking good and playing well while the money keeps rolling in every milisecond.

Sugawara however, had to work multiple odd jobs to support himself! He had to deal with obstinate children while plastering a sick smile, having to tolerate these dirty men who knows nothing about consent while humping on the floor to satisfy their sexual fantasies. Sugawara traded all that just to survive and it was cynical! 

How could two people who once faced against each other in the volleyball court, both as a student and a player could end up as different as the Heaven and Earth today?

Glad they could still agree on one thing though. Liking men.

“There. Use your tongue more at th-“, Oikawa’s grip tightened when Sugawara took him deeper into his throat. His nose tip touching the soft skin of Oikawa’s shaft. The professional volleyball player coaxed him to suck earnestly with the soft caress on his cheeks.

The pink flush on Sugawara’s cheeks was visible and painted vividly. Showing how eager and exuberant he was to taste Oikawa Tooru. It’s not everyday you get to suck a hot man’s cock. Something unfurled within Sugawara’s stomach by the thought.

“Suga! Suga-chan Nnngghh faster.”, Oikawa’s hips moved instinctively to rub hard against Sugawara’s prodded tongue. The wet flesh of his tongue was warm and hot, accomodating Oikawa’s huge length.

Sugawara’s eyelashes fluttered, as he was lost into the feeling of ecstasy. His own leaking cock abandoned and his legs was tired from all the kneeling. The painful strain on his knee was beginning to set in when he felt his own muscle sore. Sugawara leaned towards the right when the cock escaped from his cavern and guided it back to his mouth.

Sugawara’s hand danced against Oikawa tanned torso, backs and to his navels. Calloused fingers lightly grazed against the tweaked nipple beneath his white buttoned shirt. Oikawa jolted forward by the sudden cold sensation and his fingers loosened and moved to the sink instead.

His nails scratching the porcelain sink in futile. His aroused face reflected on the mirror, an image he himself didn’t know was possible. He was undone, vulnerable and lustful. 

Sugawara’s hollowed cheeks seems to be doing magic to him. With a powerful flick of his tongue and the light assault on his slits, Oikawa’s cock start shooting strings of ribbons on Suga’s tired face. 

Oikawa’s fist shot up to muffle the embarassing noises that escaped past his lips but the silver hair guy was cunning and sly enough to prevent it.

“Pat me.”

Oikawa didn’t think much and start moving his hand on top of Suga’s head. His movement soft and gentle as if to compliment and reward Sugawara for taking up his cock so diligently. 

The sticky liquid dribbled down from his temple and slid down the slope of Sugawara’s nose. He should looked filthy and disgusting but Oikawa find himself frozen on the spot.

Oikawa’s impressive length going stiff again! 

Sugawara wanted to go home and call it a day but he didn’t mind it. Hazy mind filled with urges to drown in pleasures was overpowering his senses and that’s all it took before Sugawara’s nails sinked into Oikawa’s muscly thighs again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hot. It was so hot.

It looked so sexy when the silver haired man pulled off from the tip of his cock, the strings of salivas connecting to his luscious pink lips causes an unquestionable blood rush to his own leaking member.

“Did you liked it too much?”, a smug displayed on those pretty, pretty face of his. A small bead of cum splattered on his cheeks created a visage of scandalous, sultry and seduction.

Sugawara’s usual angelic demeanour was incredibly an alluring side of him. But, upon seeing the devillish smirk it made him twice more venomous.

Oikawa’s staggered as his thighs flexed from the aftermath. His arms pulling Sugawara into his and immediately crashed their moist lips together. The kiss was sloppy, mixing with Oikawa’s salty cum.

Sugawara seems to relish in it as he laps more for Oikawa’s dancing tongue. Their teeths clashing in the process while Sugawara’s hands roamed on his supple flesh. Oikawa was shameless enough to wrap his hungry lips to suck on the fat flesh slipping in his. Earnestly sucking on it causing Sugawara to smile more.

He truly loved that. Oikawa is such a good kisser.

Oikawa hummed when Sugawara brushed against his numb triceps. Fingers lightly trailing the outline earned a gasp from Oikawa. The nails scratching on him made Oikawa tightened his grip on his dainty waist.This encouraged Sugawara to knead more of the muscle, pulling him in closer.

“You’re so annoying.”, Sugawara pulled away, breaths fanning Oikawa’s wet lips.

This made Oikawa smirk under those dim lights, the thumping sounds of the nightclub was almost inaudible. Only the sounds of his heart lurching was amplified by every seconds of lingering gazes.

Truth be told, Oikawa always had his eyes on the pretty setter of Karasuno the first time they met. Never in a million years did Oikawa dreamt of finding him again after graduating high school.

But, then again. Life works in the most unpredictable ways.

“Am I? You don’t seem to be annoyed when you sucked on my cock earlier though?”, Oikawa retorted. His head tilted to the side, causing his brown locks to cascade on his handsome face.

What took Sugawara’s breath away was the fact that the taller man’s thumb was brushing sensually on his bottom lips. His mouth slightly parted when Oikawa dipped his long digits inside. Exploring his cavern all over, swiping some remnants of unswallowed cum in the heat of his mouth.

Sugawara’s amber eyes was the colour of molten copper, its temperature extremely hot. The reaction in his heart was effervescent. His own shaft now felt uncomfortable in the confine of his tight bunny outfit.

Being a skillful worker he is, (he imitated from all those r18 movies), he turned around, making sure his head resting onto Oikawa’s deep chest. His ass pressed close to Oikawa’s crotch and he begins grinding with a muffled moans. His backs was arched beautifully, flaunting a beautiful accentuated ass to Oikawa.

With a light slap, Oikawa impatiently pulled the string from his shoulder and undressed the gorgeous mess. This ends up in a very delicious anticipation as Sugawara shuddered from the contact of Oikawa’s heated skin and the intoxicating scent of his perfume.

“Ready?”, Oikawa whispered hotly. Hands rubbing into Sugawara’s soft inner thighs. Lips passionately leaving butterfly kisses, light and fluttery. Sugawara’s grip on the sink caused his pale knuckles to turn even whiter. The perspiration formed on his forehead caused him to shiver once again. Oikawa’s soothing touch was the only one to keep him awake and grounded.

The sensation alone could send him to cloud nine.

“Yeah, just do whatever you want.”, he sighed. Body dissolving into Oikawa’s radiating warmth. The poking length was buried rather obscenely at the cleft of his ass and Sugawara had the audacity to—

“AH stop. I’ll come from your grinding”, Oikawa pinned Sugawara against his chest. Their heartbeats resonated against each other and white huffs and puffs was visible in their proximity.

Sugawara teased him a bit more and ends up intertwining the Grand King’s fingers with his. The gesture a total contrast from his action. It was so filthy. He clenched around Oikawa’s massive tent and moaned softly.

The sounds which came out almost a summon to the slumbering beast within Oikawa.

“You’re such a tease, aren’t you?”, Oikawa gritted. His heart raced at the thought of writhung Suga beneath him. Tongues slithered out from pleasure and eyes rolled back into oblivion.

“Hm. Then. Shall I end my shift now?”, Sugawara blinked innocently. Heated eyes slowly travelled into Oikawa’s lustrous one.

”That would be the best decision.”, Oikawa pinned his wrist against the wall before he start devouring Sugawara’s bountiful remnants of sensuality.

It’s gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2?


End file.
